


Pinned Down

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter doesn't care. </p><p>...but Emeric does.</p><p> </p><p>(set in an RP-based AU where French-Japanese twins were also at the base that fateful day. They became Grey Buster (Etienne) and Enter (Emeric). Etienne and Emeric were created by the wonderful butyoumight and I'm using 'em without permission. HI TREY I HOPE THIS IS OKAYYY. XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



It was a day like any other. Enter was not entirely sure why he hadn't attacked. 

" _Merde_ ," he muttered as he strode through the plaza. No, there was no issue with attacking at night. Tradition didn't hamper him to that extent; just because others attacked during the day didn't mean he always had to. But it... it was late, and he had things to do...

"Enter," a voice called from beyond the fountain. 

Irritably, Enter sent cables after the idiot who'd interrupted him. A red / black / green blur sped away, but he'd known who it was anyway. Red Buster. That _fool._

It was Enter who stomped towards the place where he'd seen Red Buster, to find out what he'd been doing.

...It was Emeric who knelt next to the small box. A piece of birthday cake, wrapped securely. Tchh. A card, which read  
 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
THANKS FOR NOT KILLING US  
HIROMU_

Forever the poet, that one. 

And... and a tiny something, wrapped in a red cloth. No doubt it was some kind of explosive, or a bug. He scanned it quickly even as he opened it, then forgot all about scanning as the cloth fell away.

It was a tiny metal pin. Jewellery, in the shape of an octopus. "Ko-ko," he whispered softly. His Buddyroid. His Kotako. Hiromu must've conspired with her about it. Emeric felt a pang of sour jealousy at them getting to spend time together so easily, but it passed. 

It was his Ko-ko. 

"You're an idiot, Red Buster." 

The next time he attacked, he wore the pin on the inside of his shirt, where no one else could see.


End file.
